Automatic
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: Si no hay amor real en ti, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? Eres tan frío, tan diferente el chico que me enamoró ¿Acaso algo a cambiado para que seas así?
1. Automatic

-Mañana es la gala-como siempre, tus ojos estaban más concentrados en tu celular que en la persona frente tuyo, revisando valores y tecleando respuestas a los mensajes que se acumulaban, de quien sabe cuanta gente.

-Lo sé- fue tu respuesta con ese tono sin emociones que siempre usabas para todo- Natalie me envió un recordatorio en la tarde.

-oh- debí suponerlo, ella siempre era eficiente en su trabajo, incluso cuando no trabajaba directamente para Félix.

-¿Te tomarás el día?-ni siquiera pensé en la pregunta antes de formularla, pero tu expresión ligeramente fruncida me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Estas galas las hace mi padre cada año y todo lo que necesito esta preparado - tu respuesta fue contundente- Diga lo que diga, no es un acontecimiento tan importante que requiera de mi total atención- apenas si levantase la vista para enfatizar sus palabras mientras tomaba su copa de vino y pedía al mesero rellenarla con la selección de esta noche.

"Eres como una máquina, con una voz eléctrica"

No quise decir nada más y me concentré en mi platillo, del cual apenas si había dado dos mordiscos en toda la cena. Antes, me hubieras dado un pequeño comentario de mi forma de comer y me habrías propuesto un intercambio "cada bocado por un deseo". Sin embargo, con el tiempo tu personalidad felina y coqueta que tenías conmigo se había ido relegando para dar paso a este completo desconocido que me traía a cenar todas la semanas a mi restaurante favorito, pero al cual le parecía más interesante las conversaciones por el celular que tener una charla casual sobre nuestros proyectos y logros. Siempre me enteraba de tus viajes, negocios y transacciones exitosas por terceras personas, regularmente tu padre o Natalie, pero nunca por tu.

Pensar en ello solo me hizo recordar nuestras aventuras de adolescentes, cuando eramos grandes héroes de París y nuestros kwamis nos ayudaban a combatir las akumatizaciones. Incluso ese chico que conocí en un principio, serio y distante me resultaba más agradable que el hombre con el que ahora estaba comprometida ¿En que momento habías cambiado?¿En realidad esta era la verdad que siempre pareció estar ahí y no pude ver por mi enamoramiento?

-¿Se encuentra todo bien?- la pregunta ni siquiera venía del ti, sino del mesero que veía mi plato intacto y parecía preocupado de que no estuviera disfrutando. No nos miras en absoluto, otro mensaje saliendo de tus manos al celular.

"Un robot en píloto autómatico"

-Si, gracias- sonreí cansadamente al mesero, el mismo chico que nos ha atendido durante los últimos 4 meses. Estoy segura que ni siquiera habías reparado en este pequeño detalle. Un chico ligeramente más joven que nosotros, probablemente estudiante de universidad, de sonrisa fácil y unos enigmáticos ojos grises.

-Permítame pedirle al chef que caliente esto para usted- se acercó ligeramente más de lo que necesitaba, mirándome de tal forma que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Esto pareció complacerlo mucho.-Y, por favor, hágame saber si necesita alguna otra cosa, lo que sea, lo haré con gusto- enfatizó sus palabras, una clara insinuación, mientras retiraba mi plato y lo llevaba a la cocina. Este hombre claramente había coqueteado conmigo y la persona que comparte mi mesa ni siquiera lo ha notado, o si lo hiciste, no te ha importado en lo más mínimo.

"¿Dónde estabas cuando hablaba?"

-Félix- fue un ligero suspiro, apenas audible, tu mirada perdida en el celular, moviendo el dedo sobre la pantalla.

-¿Qué sucede, nena?

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- quería estar segura de mis decisiones, quería saber si las cosas aún podían volver a ser como antes, pero necesitaba saber si estabas conmigo todavía, si seguías siendo mío.

-Yo también, siempre has sido importante para mi, nena – el tono cálido que usabas para hablar conmigo antes ya no estaba.

"Cuando dices que yo soy importante para ti ¿quién te programó?"

-Sabes, desde hace un tiempo que he querido hablarte de una...- ni siquiera pude terminar mi pregunta, de inmediato tu teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar, es importante- ni siquiera esperaste una respuesta, te levantaste y te alejaste para poder tener privacidad. Apreté mis puños debajo de la mesa, pensando en todas la veces que has hecho lo mismo los últimos meses. Incluso cuando estamos en la intimidad de mi apartamento terminas contestando el teléfono.

"Estás delante de mí y jamás estarás realmente aquí".

-Aquí tiene- no me di cuenta en que momento el mesero regresó con mi plato, su mirada ahora tenía un toque de empatía en su rostro.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más?

-Si, por favor- tome mi bolso y extraje la carta que hasta hace poco, jamás pensé que podría entregarte- ¿Podría entregar esto por mi cuando regresé?- el mesero sonrió y asintió gustoso mientras veía como me levantaba y dejaba el plato en mi sitio.- siento la molestia.

-Descuide, fue un placer atenderle- su sonrisa es sincera cuando dice las palabras, sé que él entiende la situación más de lo que debería hacerlo, lo cual no hace que me sienta mejor.

Me marchó del restaurante y tomó el primer taxi que pasa por la acera. Me subo y le doy la dirección. De inmediato tomó mi celular y marcó el número que me sé de memoria. No pasan ni dos timbres cuando la persona al otro lado contesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuchar la voz masculina en la línea es reconfortante y a la vez doloroso, porque el padre de Félix se había convertido en un mentor y gran amigo para mí.

-Voy a aceptar la oferta- dije, convencida de que era lo mejor para ambos- partiré esta noche.- el silencio del otro lado me causa un escalofrío, pero cuando vuelve a hablar, sé que no está enojado conmigo en lo absoluto.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya?- No dice tu nombre, pero sé que se refiere a ti. Tu padre siempre ha mostrado una gran preocupación por todo lo que lleva en tu vida, incluida tu felicidad y bienestar, aunque tal parece que nunca lo has notado.

-He tratado, pero...no ha sido como lo planee- Después de todo ¿Cuando salían las cosas como nosotros las planeábamos? -Siento mucho no poder estar mañana en la gala, me hubiera gustado tanto estar presente- lo digo con sinceridad, después de todo, el motivo es una causa muy noble.

-Tu trabajo estará ahí- dijo, tratando de darme unas palabras de aliento- no puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta y sabes que si quieres volver, siempre habrá un lugar para ti- apreciaba sus palabras más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Gracias- no supe que más decir y colgué. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Antes de contestar vi el contacto y decidí desviar tus llamadas. Sabía que si te respondía, probablemente mi determinación cedería y empezaría todo otra vez. En cambio, mande un mensaje a la persona que había estado conmigo desde el principio "llego en cinco minutos".

Efectivamente, luego de cinco minutos llegue a un bloque de departamento cerca de Notre Dame y en la puerta, mi querida amiga Allegra esperaba con dos maletas. Le pedí al chófer que esperará y baje rápidamente para llevar a cabo mi plan. En su rostro veía la preocupación que la situación le causaba.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- no tuve que decir nada para que ella entendiera a través de mi mirada lo que pasaba. Puso una mano en mi hombro reconfortándome mientras llevábamos las maletas hacia el auto- Llama en cuanto estés allá.

-Lo haré, gracias por todo- No quería despedirme, pero había tomado una decisión, no podía echarme para atrás ahora. El chofer nos ayudó a acomodar las maletas en el portaequipaje y con un gesto me indicó que esperaría en el auto mientras terminaba de decir adiós.

\- voy a extrañar nuestras salidas matutinas- dije, ni siquiera estaba fuera del país y ya comenzaba a sentir el sabor agridulce de la soledad.

\- No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil – Su sonrisa trataba de infundirme confianza, pero sabía que en el fondo se sentía igual que yo- vamos a tener largas pláticas por videollamada para que me cuentes hasta el más mínimo detalle. - me abrazó con fuerza, tratando de influir un poco de esa confianza que siempre ha tenido. Mi mejor amiga y cómplice, quizás esa era la peor parte de todo. Cuando decidí que debía hacer esto, no solo estaba dejando atrás a una persona, sino toda una vida. Besé sus mejillas mientras apretabas mis manos entre las tuyas, el calor contrataba con el frío de mis dedos. - Cuidate mucho. Y recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Una lágrima logró escapar de mis ojos y aunque trate de ocultarla, era claro que Allegra fue testigo de ella. Subí al auto, el chófer me miró por el retrovisor inquisitivamente, esperando el nuevo destino.

\- Al aeropuerto, por favor – Me recline en el asiento mientras el auto tomaba la ruta más rápida. Pasando por calles y sitios que habíamos hecho nuestros. En estos tejados habíamos robado noches a la ciudad, contándonos secretos hasta el alba. En la torre Eiffel realizaste miles de intentos para conquistar mi corazón, sin saber ninguno de los dos que este fue tuyo desde el principio. Por estas calles disfrutamos, luchamos y derrotamos mil cosas juntos. Tuvimos largos paseos en las primeras nevadas del invierno, cubiertos apenas con un paraguas, nuestro paraguas. Tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos que ahora duelen y se envuelven en mi corazón un rosal que me da pequeños pinchazos con sus espinas, así como las flores que convertiste en mis favoritas sin saberlo,

\- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? - La voz del hombre frente al volante me trajo de regreso, para darme cuenta de la humedad de mi rostro. Las lágrimas fluían libremente por mi rostro, lágrimas de tristeza, de impotencia, de pensar en todo lo que habría sido pero no fue. Planes que quedan estancados, caminos que no tuvieron ningún destino.

Siempre pensé que estaría contigo, que ese era nuestro destino, sin importar las dificultades que nos tomarán para llegar a ello. A cada uno nos tocaron diferentes pruebas y a pesar de todo lo que me tomó, pude llegar a ti, ser parte de tu vida y tú de la mía. Pero una vez más te alejaste, tomaste tu dirección sin esperar por mí y cuando trate de volver a andar, cuando te busqué, no me di cuenta que poco a poco me perdía a mí misma, no podía seguir por la misma dirección si eso significaba renunciar a lo que era, en lo que me había convertido gracias a mi esfuerzo y trabajo.

\- Si, disculpe – no supe que más decir ¿Cómo explicas que has llegado a una intercepción de tu vida donde debes decidir entre dos caminos que resultan dolorosos a diferentes grados? - ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

\- De hecho no, en unos minutos arribaremos a la terminal – Me dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión y siguió con su vista en el camino.

Decidí revisar el celular, esperando que tus intentos hayan cesado en algún punto, pero me sorprende ver la cantidad importante de llamadas desviadas con tu número, quizás me equivoque, pero creo que son más llamadas de las que has hecho a mi celular en un año. Los mensajes de entrada son igual. Comienzo a pasar la vista por cada uno.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"¿A dónde fuiste?"

"¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono, necesitamos hablar?"

"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN YA!

"Bridgitte, no estoy jugando, contesta el maldito celular de una vez!"

"Esto debe hablarse de frente, no por una carta, maldita sea"

"Pensé que era una heroína, pero no puedes esperar para hablar esto, pareces una cobarde"

"TOMA LA MALDITA LLAMADA, BRIDGITTE"

Con cada mensaje, mi corazón se estrujaba un poco más. El jamás había usado ese tipo de lenguaje y me dolía saber que conmigo no parecía tener problemas en decirlas. Los últimos mensajes eran diferentes.

"Brid, lo siento tanto, ninguno de los mensajes anteriores fueron enserio, por favor, regresa"

"Sabes que eres lo más importante, estuvo mal lo que dije, solo… dios, necesito saber que estamos bien"

"Nena, está bien, podemos platicar y resolverlo, dime ¿dónde estás?"

"Por favor, necesito saber que estas bien, voy a tu casa, si estás ahí enciende una luz y entraré"

"Mi lady, somos adultos, podemos hablar esto y encontrar la solución"

"Te necesito tanto, por favor, dime dónde puedo encontrarte"

"Estoy frente a tu departamento ¿Estás ahí?"

"Te lo ruego, te necesito, por favor, habla conmigo"

Bloquee nuevamente el celular y lo metí en el bolso, donde el boleto de avión estaba descansando, el hecho de que fuera abierto me daba cierta tranquilidad. Ahí también se encontraban mis papeles y lo más importante, la caja de madera donde descansaban los aretes que en su momento fueron parte de mi vida diaria. Ahora Tikki dormía, pero despertaría en cuanto llegáramos a nuestro destino y le contaría todo, sabía que necesitaba de esta amiga para poder enfrentar todo lo que se me venía encima y aunque hubiera esperado que no sucediera de esta forma, me alegraba de haber visitado más temprano ese día al maestro fu para pedirle este favor.

Ella me comprendía mejor que nadie y me apoyaría en cada paso, me ayudaría a encontrar mi lugar nuevamente.

Llegue al aeropuerto cuando el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y la luna brillaba en cuarto menguante, pagué al chófer y luego de bajar mis maletas me interne en la imponente infraestructura. Registre papeles, maletas y espere hasta que el vuelo estuviera a media hora de despegar, solo entonces, cuando el tiempo no era suficiente para que pudieras alcanzarme, desbloquee el celular y permití que tus llamada entrará. Pulsé un botón y estabas contestando antes del primer timbrazo.

\- Brid, ¡Gracias a dios! Nena ¿Dónde estás? - "nena" es una palabra que habías empleado mucho últimamente, no mi lady, cherrie o bichito, ya no había más dulzura, cariño, amor mío, nada de los apodos que conseguiste emplear a lo largo de los años, ahora siempre era "nena". De alguna manera odiaba la palabra.

¿Leíste la carta? - Use la voz que siempre usabas para hacer tus transacciones y llamadas importantes. Fría, distante, que nadie supiera que emociones se estaban instaurando en tu corazón, me costó tanto que podía decirse se sentía como un dolor físico, pero trate de resistir, como tu dijiste, yo era más fuerte que esto.

\- ¿La carta?, Brid, esto no se puede tratar por una llamada, ¿Dónde estás? voy por ti ahora mismo- escuchó por el audio de fondo como cambias el celular para que se conecte a tu auto y el suave ronroneo de este me avisa que te has puesto en marcha.

\- ¿Por qué no se puede hablar por una llamada? Desde hace un tiempo parecen ser el tipo de conversaciones que te gusta tener con las personas – El silencio al otro lado fue inesperado, regularmente tienes una buena forma de refutar las cosas y ser tu quien tiene la última palabra.

\- Bridgitte, nena, esto no...- te interrumpiste a media frase cuando captaste el sonido del aeropuerto, la voz de una azafata anunciando el llamado para abordar el vuelo de esa noche. Mi vuelo. - ¿Estás en el aeropuerto? ¡Por favor, no te muevas, voy para allá ahora mismo! - escuchó el acelerador, el rechinido de neumáticos y los ruidos de alguien que freno demasiado rápido, Por un minuto temo por tu bienestar, pero sigues en la línea, más agitado de lo que alguna vez te escuche – Brid, dime ¿En qué parte estás? Voy a llegar tan rápido como sea posible, solo, quédate…

-No puedo Félix – cada palabra me cuesta más y más decirla, un nudo en mi garganta no deja que las palabras que quiero salgan adecuadamente, pero lo intentó, es lo mínimo que te debo, que nos debo a ambos – necesitamos esto, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero quizás en un futuro podrás comprender que lo hago por nosotros. Tu tomaste tus decisiones, ahora es momento de que tome las mías. Te amo Félix, mucho, por favor, recuerda siempre eso, Adiós.

-Brid, no cuelgues, por favor, ¡BRIDGITTE! - Escuche tu gritó antes que la comunicación se cortará.

Subí al avión con un pesar muy grande en mi corazón. Te dejaba a ti, a mis amigos, a todo lo que conocía, pero preferí hacerlo ahora y no cuando estuviera tan pérdida que terminará rompiéndome por completo.

Mientras el avión se encaminaba a la pista, cerré los ojos y recordé las palabras que plasme en el papel, pensé en el tiempo que me tomó darle vida a mis ideas y emociones y sobre todo, que fueran claras para ti, amor mío.

_Félix:_

_Sabes cuánto te amo. Todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, como héroes y como personas normales, nos ha permitido que conozcamos cada parte del otro, nuestros miedos, nuestras fortalezas y cada reto al que nos hemos enfrentado en la vida. Mi vida no pudo ser más perfecta y feliz en todo este tiempo, atesoró cada recuerdo junto, cada momento robado y cada pequeño secreto que nos susurramos. Sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo nuestra relación se transformó en algo que no reconozco ni quiero seguir viviendo. El hombre que me enamoró ha pasado a convertirse en un desconocido que cada vez se aleja más de mí, al que trato de alcanzar pero por más que me esfuerzo, no he podido._

_Quiero que seas feliz, quiero volver a escuchar tu risa y quiero saber que estás conmigo porque sigues pensando en mí de la misma forma en la que yo pienso en ti. Por eso he decidido tomar una oportunidad para trabajar en otro país. Si crees que no te quise platicar de ello, estás equivocado, trate de hacerlo muchas veces y en cada una, siempre estuviste más interesado en tus cosas que en las mías. De hecho, si esta carta llega a ti, probablemente sea porque tuvimos una interrupción que no me permitió darte las nuevas noticias._

_No es un reclamó, tampoco una patética manera de hacer que me tengas lástima y corras a consolarme. Me parte el corazón pero ahora necesitamos este tiempo. Quiero que seas feliz, ya sea a mi lado o al lado de alguien más y quiero volver a encontrarme, darme cuenta que a pesar de todo, siempre debo pensar en mí antes que nadie. Te amo con cada fibra de mí ser y no sabes lo que me duele escribir estas palabras, pero creo que es lo más adecuado. Prefiero sufrir un poco ahora que morir de dolor mañana._

_En este sobre también encontrarás mi anillo de compromiso, cuida muy bien de él, después de todo, es el anillo que tu padre le dio a tu mamá cuando se comprometieron. Por favor, asegúrate que tenga a la dueña adecuada._

_Te amo Félix, pero debo amarme más a mí. Eres libre, mi dulce gatito callejero, perdona si termine siendo una costumbre de la que no sabías como escapar. No te preocupes por mí. Si el destino lo quiere, mi querido Chat, volveremos a encontrarnos, sino… Aprecia cada momento habido y por haber, que yo haré lo mismo._

_Fui tuya una vez y parte de mi alma siempre lo será._

_Tu lady, Bridgitte_

Involuntariamente llevé mi mano al área ligeramente más clara que estaba en mi dedo anular, ahí donde debería haber un anillo ahora solo quedaba una marca del objeto que había portado por casi dos años.

Me sumergí en mi mente y en lo que venía a continuación, esperando que cuando arribará a mi destino, mis lágrimas se hayan derramado tanto que ya no tuviera nada para llorar, esperando que con ello, parte de la tristeza que estaba en mi corazón se alejará y me permitiera comenzar algo nuevo, algo hermoso, algo que me hiciera feliz.

**Nota de la autora: Sé que mis lapsos para desaparecer son demasiado grandes, pero en la vida hay fuerzas mayores a una que le aleja de aquello que hace con total gusto. Las emociones, responsabilidades y preguntas como ¿hacía dónde esta yendo mi camino? Llegan de golpe y no permiten que nuestros planes originales tengan una línea recta para ser ejecutados sin contratiempos. Mientras otras de mis historias están en pausa, nuevas ideas llenan mi cabeza y debo sacarlas si quiero continuar con otras cosas. Este onesot nació gracias a una tarde de música donde una canción me atrapó, de ahí el título del mismo. Aún no sé si será una historia más grande o se quedará en este único cap. Lo que si sé es que no haré nada con la historia hasta no tener mis proyectos completos. Que espero sea en poco tiempo. A aquellas personitas que han estado conmigo a través de los años solo puedo decirles ¡GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SU AMOR Y PACIENCIA! Quisiera poder corresponder como es merecido, pero temo hacer promesas y que ustedes se sientan decepcionados. **

**Ninguna de mis historias está declarada como cancelada, tampoco la he cedido a ninguna otra persona. Este proyecto lo inicie yo y seré la única que se hará responsable de darle el final que se merece. **


	2. Baby, you re a dreamer

**_POV Felix_**

**_Baby you´re a dreamer_**

Podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón en mi cabeza, apretaba fuertemente el volante del auto, los nudillos blanco y el dolor persististe en los dedos por la falta de circulación. Pero no importaba, nada era más importante que tratar de llegar a ti antes de que fuera muy tarde...¿cómo paso?¿qué diablos te hizo tomar semejante decisión?

Pensé que todo estaba bien, que nosotros estábamos bien, siempre la misma rutina, siempre un momento para vernos y de repente... adiós a la burbuja de falsa felicidad.

Cuando regresé a la mesa, no estabas en tu sitio, por un momento, creí que habías ido al tocador, haciendo tiempo para no estar sola en el restaurante, ese que te gusta tanto cerca del parque al que solíamos escaparnos después de clases. Pasaron 2, 3 minutos y me comencé a preocupar, no venias y un pequeño malestar se asentó en mi estómago, el presagio de que algo no iba del todo bien. A los 5 minutos, estaba dispuesto a levantarme y entrar directamente al baño, sin importar cuantas personas hubiera dentro, pero antes de siquiera dejar la servilleta en la mesa, un mesero joven se acercó con cautela, con una bandeja que parecía no traer nada.

-Esto es para usted- dijo mientras bajaba la bandeja frente mío y veía mejor que portaba: una carta con mi nombre en ella, con esa perfecta caligrafía que tardaste tanto tiempo en dominar.- su compañía de esta noche me pidió que se lo diera cuando volviera.

-¿Dónde está?- use mi tono frío y cortante mientras tomaba el sobre con cuidado, sintiendo un peso extraño para una carta.

-Me temo que no cuento con esa información- el mesero se colocó la bandeja debajo del brazo, sus ojos grises me inspeccionaban con cautela, como si tuviera una oración en la punta de la lengua que no se atrevía a decir, al final, se inclino y despidió con la frase típica- llámeme si necesita algo más.

Y se fue, dándome la privacidad de leer lo que sea que hayas escrito para mi. La abrí por arriba, extrayendo el delicado papel que usabas para ciertas ocasiones, pensando primero que quizás esta era una sorpresa que habías planeado para esta noche, pero no fue así.

En un segundo, cada palabra plasmada en aquella hoja llevaba mi alma más y más abajo, a un pozo oscuro y sin fondo. Tuve que leer tres veces la carta y tomar dos copas del vino que teníamos a nuestra disposición para entender... me estabas dejando. Rompías nuestro compromiso a través de una carta, mientras decías que te ibas del país y que no había nada que nos uniera, incluso mencionabas dejar atrás tu anillo... tome nuevamente el sobre y en su interior, en una esquina hasta el fondo, como si estuviera acurrucado y desconsolado de no estar donde debería, se encontraba ese aro de tres diamantes que representaba nuestro pasado, presente y futuro¿qué diablos estaba pasando?. No medite, no tome ningún tiempo para trazar un plan, solo me guiaba por la ira, el impulso de buscarte y hablar de toda esa mierda que estabas poniendo en una carta, como si no significará todo nuestra vida y el plan que habíamos trazado juntos.

Tome la carta, el sobre y salí corriendo hacia la salida, pidiendo mi auto y gritando a la hoster que cargará la cena a mi cuenta. El ballet parking ni siquiera chistó cuando exigí las llaves del auto, el apenas llegando a descender de manera torpe y temerosa. Imaginaba porque, siempre decías que mi rostro solía intimidar cuando las emociones incorrectas me gobernaban, pero en este momento no importaba. Aceleré, pensando en donde buscarte, en donde dar contigo. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue tu estudio en la oficina, estaba cerca y te conocía lo suficiente para saber que no irías directo a casa, no a sabiendas de que podría ir directamente ahí.

En la primer luz roja conecté mi celular al manos libres y marque una y otra vez tu número. Las primeras llamadas solo sonaron, sin ser contestadas, y luego, directamente a buzón.

-Maldición- golpee frustrado mientras el pitido de los autos de atrás me hacían ver que hace un rato la luz había cambiado a verde. Aceleré sin importarme lo más mínimo los demás conductores, sortee entre los autos con la finalidad de ganar tiempo, de temer una explicación de lo que significaba aquello. Llegue en menos tiempo del que creí al edificio y solo atine a acomodar el carro en la zona de ascenso y descenso del recinto. Salté del coche y salí disparado hacia las puertas de cristal. Trate de abrir con fuerza, dispuesta a subir los tres pisos corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su estudio en la parte de arriba, pero estas pusieron resistencia, el seguro echado en las orillas.

**_Before the nightmare comes to play hold me in the light of day..._**

-¡BRIDGETTE!- grité mientras aporreaba el vidrio, haciéndolo retumbar- ¡BRIDGETTE!

Frustrado, comencé a escribir un sinfín de mensajes, todos a un destinatario, todos exigiendo una explicación. Cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, exigiendo, pidiendo sin consideración y sin medida.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- las luces del lobby se encendieron y dos personas de seguridad asomaron desde una de las puertas escondidas de la pared, el cuarto de cámaras- ¿Señor Agreste? - La sorpresa de su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero aún así, tuve que estar seguro.

-¿Se encuentra la señorita Dupain en su estudio?- Ambos se miraron, confundidos ante lo que era obvio, pero aún así, el hombre con más edad fue quien respondió- No señor, no la hemos visto desde la tarde, cuando salió de la oficina, luego de una junta con su padre. ¿todo bien?

¿Todo bien? ni en lo más remoto. Sentía como caía en algo profundo, un abismo lleno de oscuridad y sombras que pensé hace mucho tiempo extintas saliendo nuevamente para apoderarse de mi. El reflejo que se alcanzaba a percibir no parecía el yo de siempre, el cabello revuelto, el chaleco y la corbata desaliñado, probablemente fuera de su lugar ante la ansiedad de que no respondieras ninguna de mis llamadas. ¿Quien era ese? ¿Cómo podría ser ese yo?

¿Dónde te habías metido?

Solo volví al auto para golpear lleno de frustración el capote del auto. Esto no era ni por asomo una explicación satisfactoria y ambos lo sabíamos. Sabia que si las llamadas no te hacían reaccionar, lo harían los mensajes, de una manera u otra.

Entre en auto y comencé a escribir, sin importante en meditar los textos, dejando que la ira, la rabia, la impotencia y todas las emociones negativas que me embargaban en ese momento se hicieran cargo de mi, solo por un momento.

**"¿Qué significa esto?"**

Segundos pasaron, ninguna respuesta.

**"¿A dónde fuiste?"**

No tenía control de mi, no pensaba con claridad pensando en razones, motivos por lo que este trato me era dado ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

**"¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?, necesitamos hablar"**

Lo necesitaba hablar, necesitaba una puta explicación de toda esta locura ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Tuvimos tiempo, maldita sea, tanto tiempo para hablar y planear y ella... ella estaba...

**"¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN YA!**

Esto no estaba bien, y ese sentimiento ahora en un agujero negro que estaba consumiendo todo desde dentro. Trate nuevamente con las llamadas, pero de inmediato el mensaje de voz que salta a buzón.

**"Bridgette, no estoy jugando, contesta el maldito celular de una vez!"**

**"Esto debe hablarse de frente, no por una carta, maldita sea"**

**"Pensé que era una heroína, pero no puedes esperar para hablar esto, pareces una cobarde"**

**"TOMA LA MALDITA LLAMADA, BRIDGETTE"**

Tire el maldito celular al tablero mientra encendí nuevamente el auto y conduje, esta vez sin una dirección precisa.

No habrías ido con tus tíos, no sabiendo que me plantaría ahí con cara de pocos amigos. Incluso luego del compromiso y a pesar de los años de convivencia, sé que Sabine y Tom tenían dudas respecto a nuestro futuro, a nuestro amor. Sé que, incluso en tus peores momentos nunca has buscado el conflicto entre personas que amas y te importan. Mi segundo pensamiento fue ir donde Allegra... pero ella probablemente hablaría a la policía antes de dejarme llegar a ti.

Mi padre... ni siquiera lo contemplaba, él, entre todos, probablemente no estaría interesado en una... bien en esta cosa que estaba pasando entre nosotros dos. Sin duda, estimaba a su diseñadora estrella, pero no por su calidad humana...jamás sería de esa forma.

Tenía otros sitios a donde pudiste haber ido, pero finalmente me decidí por el más obvio, tu departamento cerca de NotreDame. Ese sitio que amaste desde el primer momento que lo viste y que, aunque no lo habíamos discutido, sería nuestro hogar después de la boda.

Conduje sin detenerme, viendo como los autos comenzaban a disminuir en las calles, cada minuto caminando más y más hacia la noche. Aceleré incluso en las últimas cuadras con la intención de llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, a tus brazos.

Una llamada me hizo frenar en seco, pensando que eras tú, contesté sin mirar el número de contacto.

-¡BRIDGETTE! ¿Dónde...?- no acabo la frase, cuando identificó la risa femenina que está al otro lado.

-¿Enserio, Felix? Es totalmente inapropiado de ti ese tipo de respuesta en una llamada.- Kagami parecía divertida con mi reacción precipitada. Al ser la representante y apoderada de todo el corporativo Tsurugi, esta mujer no conocía el descanso, ni tampoco el tiempo adecuado para mantener una llamada de negocios.- pensé que la reunión de esta tarde la cancelaste porque saldrías con tu prometida ¿problemas en el paraíso, querido? .

Siempre me irritaba ese tono meloso y descarado que tendía a usar conmigo, ya fuera en las negociaciones o cualquier llamada que tuviéramos de trabajo. Cuando decidí rechazar su proposición de noviazgo en la preparatoria, concluí en que cortaría toda comunicación o trato conmigo y cualquier Agreste, pero en lugar de eso, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad entró al negocio familiar e hizo importantes asociaciones con las diferentes empresas de nuestra rama, dejando un contacto de trabajo permanente. Constante a cualquier hora, una estúpida costumbre que jamás limite o controle.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- Por primera vez, no oculte en absoluto mis emociones.

-Vaya, vaya, hoy si que es un día interesante...- escuché el sonido de fondo una liquido cayendo, con un suave tintineo, probablemente sirviéndose una copa.- En fin, solo quería comprobar si habías recibido los informes que te envíe, necesitamos hacer un análisis a profundidad del mercado para...- Como siempre, enfocada en cosas que en ese momento me importaban un carajo.

Perdí el rumbo de la conversación cuando, cerca de tu departamento, divise una silueta que reconocí a la perfección. Pare en seco, el rechinar de los neumáticos sacando a Kagami de su verborrea sobre el trabajo y las juntas que nos esperaban.

-¡FELIX! ¿QUÉ...?- le colgué antes de salir del auto y correr hacia la acera, donde divise a Allegra caminar distraída, en dirección contraría al departamento de Brid.

-Allegra...- trate de llamar su atención, pero iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó mi abrupto parar o que estaba corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

-¡ALLEGRA!- grite, justo en el momento en que tomaba su brazo con algo de fuerza para voltear a verme. De inmediato noté que había llorado, sus ojos estaban rojos y el maquillaje ligeramente corrido, aunque había tratado de limpiarlo por las lineas desiguales de sus mejillas y ojos. Su rostro denotó sorpresa por verme ahí, como si no pudiera creer que era yo realmente.

-¿Felix? ¿Qué...?- En realidad no sabía que decir, su rostro me demostraba que estaba confundida. Pero también el pequeño ceño fruncido me dijo que algo la molestaba. Sin embargo no estaba ahí para hablar de ella.

-Sabes algo ¿verdad?- le tome un poco más fuerte del brazo, sin hacerle daño- ¿Dónde esta Bridgette?¡Dime!- De inmediato se soltó de mi agarre y tomó su distancia de mi, para evitar que la volviera a tomar el brazo.

-A mi no me vuelves a tratar así Felix, ¿qué diablos te pasa?- Me miraba con desprecio y cautela.- Y si no sabes donde esta mi mejor amiga, probablemente es por un excelente motivo.

-¡No jodas conmigo!- levante lo suficiente la voz como para llamar la atención de los escasos peatones que estaban a la distancia, por lo que comencé a apretar la mandíbula para evitar volver a gritar- ¿Estabas con ella? ¿Esta en su departamento, cierto? ¡Necesito hablar con ella!- Si sabía o no que era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no me importaba, lo único que necesitaba de ella era que me confirmará su ubicación.

-Yo no te debo nada, Felix, y si crees que estuve con ella en su casa, es asunto tuyo- se acomodó el abrigo y me miro de arriba abajo, echando una revisión más minuciosa a mi vestimenta y cabello desordenado. - Te ves como la mierda.

-Vete al infierno- dije mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba al coche, solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Brid- debo estar con ella en estos momentos y solo me retraso contigo. - Antes de dar el siguiente paso, escuche su voz, con un matiz lleno de desprecio, algo que nunca había escuchado de ella.

-¿No te das cuenta, verdad? No es donde debes estar en estos momentos, sino donde debiste estar hace meses. - Me pare en seco y voltee a verla, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Significa que aún ahora, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de sus motivos y solo buscas no perder lo que creías tener bajo control. - Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de replicar, sino que se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, esta vez con un paso más firme y constante. Pensé en perseguirla y exigirle una explicación clara, pero en ese momento, mi prioridad no era ella. Conduje todo el camino a tu casa, y estacione en el espacio que me permitía la mejor vista de los ventanales. Las cortinas estaban echadas y las luces apagadas, como si nadie estuviera en casa. supuse que, dada la situación, ese era el mejor plan de acción.

Apague el motor y estuve a punto de salir y entrar con mi llave, pero algo me retuvo. Una parte de mi pensando que interrumpir así solo sería un punto negativo en mi contra en lugar de un punto a favor.

Respire para serenarme y acomodar mis emociones antes de otra montaña rusa, quizás ya habías visto las llamadas y los mensajes y me abrías escrito en respuesta. Tomé el celular y cuando leí lo que yo había escrito, entendí que probablemente no contestarías a ese tipo de mensajes. Me maldije por no ser más delicado en los primeros mensajes y dejarme llevar por las emociones del momento. Comencé una nueva conversación, esperando que entendieras que la primera había sido un terrible error.

**"Brid, lo siento tanto, ninguno de los mensajes anteriores fueron enserio, por favor, regresa"**

Trate de sonar convincente, de hacerle ver que cada cosa que decía en esta ocasión era verdad y no producto de mi ira.

**"Sabes que eres lo más importante, estuvo mal lo que dije, solo... dios, necesito saber que estamos bien**"

Me asomé para divisar mejor la ventana y no se veía ninguna actividad.

**"Nena, está bien, podemos platicar y resolverlo, dime ¿dónde estás?"**

En caso de que estuviera arriba, no quería alertarla, así que decidí hacerle pensar que estaba lejos.

**"Por favor, necesito saber que estas bien, voy a tu casa, si estás ahí enciende una luz y entraré"**

Ninguna señal, ninguna luz prendida, ningún roce ligero de alguien en las cortinas, divisando por la ventana el movimiento de la calle. El nudo en mi estómago en ese momento se convirtió en una roca, pesada y dolorosa. Cuando paso más de media hora y seguías sin responder, decidí enviar los últimos mensajes, anhelando cualquier señal de vida de tu parte.

**"Mi lady, somos adultos, podemos hablar esto y encontrar la solución"**

Siempre fuimos un equipo, incluso antes de saber quienes éramos realmente, siempre estuvimos juntos.

**"Te necesito tanto, por favor, dime dónde puedo encontrarte"**

Tarde tanto en darme cuenta cuanto te necesitaba, no puedes alejarte de mi, no así.

**"Estoy frente a tu departamento ¿Estás ahí?"**

Silencio, maldito silencio.

**"Te lo ruego, te necesito, por favor, habla conmigo".**

Los segundos pasaban, los minutos y no veía ningún mensaje nuevo tuyo en mi teléfono. Estaba a nada de salir, subir a tu departamento y derribar la puerta para poder ver tu rostro, ver que siempre has sido y siempre serás real en mi vida, que tu no vas a desaparecer cuando menos lo espere.

**_I just need you here to stay_**

Sin embargo, antes de tomar la manija del auto, una llamada me detuvo. Por un momento, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo, expectante, quizás eras tú, invitándome a pasar, a platicar y arreglarlo todo con una taza de cocoa y galletas, como antes. Nuevamente, deslice la pantalla antes siquiera de ver el número del contacto.

-¡Bridgitte!, cielo yo...-el carraspeo del otro lado de la línea me dejo callado por completo.

-Felix, hijo, ¿dónde te encuentras?- su tono de voz sonaba neutral y en exceso tranquilo, pero no era algo inusual en él. Quizás me parecía más a mi padre de lo que me gustaba pensar: de cabeza fría y emociones controladas, excepto cuando se trataba de la persona más importante en tu vida. - Has evitado mis llamadas, estoy preocupado, dime si necesitas...-

-Necesito que desocupes la línea, estoy esperando una llamada muy importante, así que...- mentira, mentira, pero en realidad no estaba de humor para soportar a mi padre, de ninguna manera.

-¿Has tenido alguna pelea con Bridgitte?- su pregunta me desconcertó demasiado, usualmente no era el tipo de padre que se preocupará de la vida amorosa de su hijo, mucho menos de su aprendiz. Cuando se entero que salía con ella simplemente asintió ligeramente, más como si estuviera conforme con una nueva adquisición que si en lugar de una bienvenida cálida a una persona tan importante como lo era mi novia.

-¿Enserio padre, quieres que hablemos sobre mi relación amorosa? ¿Tú, el experto en el tema?- no quise sonar mordaz, tampoco sarcástico, pero la situación y el estrés hacían que mi vieja personalidad agría y rapaz saliera, un escudo que me preparaba para evitar todo apego sentimental con las personas a mi alrededor. Para mi padre lo referente a relaciones era algo muy delicado, luego de perder a mi madre... bien por mucho tiempo el perdió el rumbo y probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco si no se hubiera encerrado en su trabajo y su búsqueda desastrosa por los miraculuos. Él recordaba todo, cada acción, cada akumatización. Realmente no lo enorgullecía. Quizás lo único que había pedido olvidar voluntariamente había sido el recuerdo de quienes fueron las personas que lo frenaron antes de caer en el abismo más profundo de su obsesión.

Y probablemente eso era lo mejor. Al menos para él.

-Felix, no te llame para empezar una pelea- su voz se escuchaba cansada, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Genial, porque yo no te pedí que me llamarás.- Él mejor que nadie conocía mi temperamento, así que no podía esperar nada menos. Al final terminó con un suspiro de resignación.

-Llámame si me necesitas, Nathalie también esta disponible.- ni siquiera espero una despedida, simplemente colgó.

Recliné mi cabeza hacía atrás mientras recobraba un poco de paz. Decidí intentar marcar tú número por última vez antes de subir a tu apartamento y aporrar la puerta.

Un timbre...apenas si lo escuché, en cuanto el ruido del fondo llenó la llamada, supe que tenía una oportunidad.

\- Brid, ¡Gracias a dios! Nena ¿Dónde estás? - Necesitaba estar con ella, verla, tocarla. Todo estaría bien mientras nos diéramos la oportunidad de hablar. Porque siempre es así, incluso si no llegábamos a comprender, podíamos intentar, buscarnos en un laberinto y encontrarnos en el proceso.

**_I loved the maze we found_**

Pero jamás espere la respuesta que me diste:

-¿Leíste la carta? - Esa no podías ser tú. No con esa seriedad, esa frialdad. Incluso a través del celular podía sentir el distanciamiento que tu voz transmitía.

\- ¿La carta?, Brid, esto no se puede tratar por una llamada, ¿Dónde estás? voy por ti ahora mismo- era obvio que no estabas en el apartamento, no cuando escuchó tanto ruido de fondo, aunque no logró identificar el sitio. Conecté mi celular a las manos libres y eche a andar el auto, esperando alguna indicación para ponerme en marcha.

\- ¿Por qué no se puede hablar por una llamada? Desde hace un tiempo parecen ser el tipo de conversaciones que te gusta tener con las personas – la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No sabía que decir o como defenderme de tal acusación porque, más que un reclamo era exponer un simple hecho, pensar en toas las ideas que podían pasarle por la cabeza me frustraba, no podía quedarme sin hablar.

\- Bridgitte, nena, esto no...- me trague mis palabras cuando capté el sonido distante de una persona anunciando la llamada para abordar un vuelo...la sangre se me congeló por un segundo ¡SE ENCONTRABA EN UN AEROPUERTO!

\- ¿Estás en el aeropuerto? ¡Por favor, no te muevas, voy para allá ahora mismo! - no me importó nada más. Pise a fondo el acelerador y avancé sin mirar a quien afectaba a mi paso. Una luz anaranjada me hizo acelerar, pero no a tiempo y antes de que la luz estuviera en roja, pise a fondo el freno, los neumáticos creando un horrible ruido y humo a causa de la fricción. Los autos y algunos peatones me miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, reprobando probablemente mi imprudente acción, pero no me importaba, me sentía agitado, pero no era por el hecho de estar casi en un accidente, sino por la certeza de que esto no era solo "una pelea más".

– Brid, dime ¿En qué parte estás? Voy a llegar tan rápido como sea posible, solo, quédate...

-No puedo Félix –Tu frase fue un poco débil, pero tan clara y contundente que no pude suprimir las lágrimas de mis ojos ni el nudo en mi garganta. Recordé las palabras de la carta, ahora cobrando un significado más profundo, un dolor que estaba desgarrándome el alma poco a poco. Esta decisión no era solo tuya, era nuestra, no podías renunciar a nosotros. Siempre fuimos nosotros. Pero ahora estabas tomando tu sola el camino de ambas vidas. Continuas colocando cuchillo tras cuchillo en mi corazón, en tu corazón.

–Necesitamos esto, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero quizás en un futuro podrás comprender que lo hago por nosotros. Tu tomaste tus decisiones, ahora es momento de que tome las mías. Te amo Félix, mucho, por favor, recuerda siempre eso, Adiós.- ¿Cuáles habían sido mis decisiones? ¿Cuáles eran en este momento sus decisiones?

-Brid, no cuelgues, por favor, ¡BRIDGITTE! - Grité desesperado, rogando por más tiempo, por más... por algo. Pero cortaste la comunicación.

En cuanto el semáforo estuvo de nuevo en verde, pise a fondo y tome las autopista más próxima hacia el aeropuerto. Aún había tiempo, no estaba todo perdido, no podía estarlo. Sorteé como pude los autos e incluso estoy seguro que de milagro libré tres o cuatro potenciales accidentes, mi corazón latía ansioso en mi pecho, me sentía a como si el mundo comprimiéndose, convirtiendo todo en un agujero negro, absorbiendo todo a su paso, yo siendo el principio.

**_So I´m trying to understand_**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Por qué te estabas alejando así de mi? ¿Por qué decías que cada uno había tomado sus propias decisiones? Estaba confundido, enojado, frustrado, pero sobre todo... estaba muy asustado. Me moría de miedo por pensar que, finalmente, te habías dado cuenta de cada uno de mis defectos y, como cualquier persona cuerda, preferías alejarte de la manzana podrida antes de que terminará por infectarte.

-¡NO, NO, NO, ME NIEGO!- pise el acelerador, sobrepasando el limite. Importaba poco todo, esto no tenía sentido. ELLA NO TENÍA EL DERECHO DE DESTROZAR ASÍ LO NUESTRO. No si yo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto ni siquiera me preocupe por estacionar en un sitio autorizado, aparque en el primer lugar que pude y me baje a toda prisa. Aunque un policía trató de señalarme algo, lo ignoré y corre como alma que lleva el diablo a la zona más próxima de registro, la gente abarrotaba el lugar, estorbando con sus pesadas maletas y metidas en el celular, pero no estaba aquí por ellos.

-LOS VUELOS- exigí a la aeromosa, que sobresaltada, trato de darme una sonrisa comprensiva, como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Buenas noches, ¿cómo pu?- vi como saltó un poco cuando estampé mi puño sobre el mostrador recién lustrado.

-¿Cuáles son los malditos vuelos que están a punto de despegar o han salido en los últimos 20 minutos?- Si la conocía lo bastante bien, sabía que Bridgitte probablemente sería de las últimas pasajeras en abordar y quizás aún estaba a tiempo para alcanzarlas, pero si no era era el caso, compraría el siguiente para el destino que había tomado, cualquiera que fuese.

-Lo siento señor...- estaba claro que la mujer estaba asustada de mi siguiente reacción, eligiendo sus palabras adecuadamente- no puedo brindarle esa información.

\- Con un carajo que lo vas a hacer- exigí, levantando la voz y haciendo que algunas cuantas personas a mi alrededor se pararán en seco o aminorarán su paso para ver la función, en realidad me importó muy poco el espectáculo que estaban presenciando.- Necesito los destinos de los vuelos que te solicité ¡AHORA!- enfaticé mucho la última palabras. Estaba en mi limite y realmente no estaba seguro que podría pasar luego de superarlo. Agradecía que no tenía el anillo de la destrucción a mi lado, porque de tenerlo, hubiera puesto de cabeza el sitio hasta dar con mi mujer.

-Por favor, le pido que se calme, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de llamar a seguridad- aunque seguía detrás del mostrador, podía ver la cautela y el miedo en sus ojos, sabía que ella no tenía el control, pero tampoco lo tenía yo.

-¿Monsieur?- Una voz detrás de mi me hizo voltear, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo, pero no esperaba escucharla aquí, menos en este momento.

-¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí? - dije sin restricciones, no es que mi relación con él fuera especialmente respetuosa en estos momentos.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Bridgitte, por supuesto.- dijo confiado y sereno, con sus manos detrás de la espalda, aguardando por mi respuesta.

**_I know you can´t see_**

**_Don´t know who you should be _**

**_Buy baby, you got me_**


End file.
